Social Experiment
by devout heretic
Summary: OC Centric OCxSia Rinx?. When a being with tremendous power rejects his surroundings he opens the gates between the Human's, God's and Devil's worlds. What's even stranger is the being is a seven year old human boy. NOT SHOTA JUST BEFORE A TIME SKIP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So this is the first story I've ever written, and as a result it will more than likely be a piece of crap.

If it is feel free to tell me. Flames are just as welcome as constructive criticism. Everyone has an opinion and they get to voice it whether I like what they have to say or not. **BE WARNED, **if you do like this story then I apologize in advance, there is a strong possibility that I might not update this story ever again just because I don't want to write. This is just an experiment to see if I find writing fan fiction enjoyable. Um yeah... that's it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Shuffle! believe it or not. If I did Asa wouldn't have won at the end of the anime, and there would have been at least one fight scene.

Prologue: Arrival

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(10 YEARS AGO, REALM OF THE GODS)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A large man wearing a white coat over a white dress shirt and dress pants slowly walks down a corridor with an unconscious boy no older than seven carried unceremoniously under his large arm. His pointed ears marked him as a member of the gods, but most would swear he was Satan himself had they looked into his cold red eyes for even a few seconds. He continues down the corridor until he comes to a white door. Opening the door swiftly he throws the small child into the room as though he were a piece of trash to be discarded. The devil then slams and locks the door while yelling, "If you don't show any improvement by the next exam we will be exterminating you."

Having woken up when he was thrown to the floor the boy took in the threat with a fearful expression. After hearing the devil's footsteps grow fainter the boy took in his surroundings. There was no furniture, no television, or even a window. Just a cramped white room. This had been his home for the past seven years.

"Why?", the boy asks just above a whisper.

"Why is this damn room the same color as him?", he questions no one.

"Why can I only see this room, isn't there more to this world then this damn room?", finally free to speak his mind the boy lets out all his frustrations.

"WHY CAN'T I LEAVE THIS DAMN PLACE? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" , he yells into the emptiness of his room. While screaming he neglected to notice the black energy gathering around him. The energy gathered and swelled until it filled the white room, and only then did the boy take notice of the dark energy that grew with his anger and hatred as its fuel. In his anger the boy realized what he had done.

"That bastard wants improvement, huh? Then I'll give it to him. I'LL BLOW THIS FUCKING BUILDING AWAY WITH MY IMPROVEMENT.", he screamed in an uncontrollable rage. He let the black energy explode outward without a second thought, and let it consume the white room and the building. All that surrounded the boy was darkness now, and when he finally let his rage go he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(HUMAN WORLD, AMERICA)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An overcast, dark sky dotted with the light of a few stars here and there. That was the very first thing the boy saw when he opened his eyes. It was the first time he had awoken to anything other than the white of his former home. He slowly stood and when he had the time to look around he realized that while the room and building he intended to destroy were absent many towering buildings that reached toward the sky as they were trying to reach the stars.

"Where am I? Shouldn't I be in the middle of crater or something?", he questioned as though simply asking the question would reveal the answer to him.

He waited there unsure if he should venture forward or should rest there for the night. Whether it was fear of the unknown or the curiosity of a child that drove him, he decided it was to move to a more suitable location before falling asleep. He made his way down an alley before stopping at a puddle, fascinated by what it reflected. For the first time in his short life he was able to take in his own appearance. He wore the face of a normal boy, albeit slightly paler than most, and his green vibrant, yet sad eyes showed his hope and the pain of his life up until this moment. What stuck out the most, had you asked a god or devil that had seen the boy's display of power, were his rounded ears. The boy, although unknown to him at the time, was human. Glancing downward the boy the boy grimaced as he realized what he was wearing. A simple white t-shirt and white sweatpants covered his young frame. Anger welled up inside the young boy before it disappeared, and was replaced by wonder. On the right side of his neck was a small tattoo that read NERO.

"I feel like I've seen these before. Let's see... um I think the first one is an "N"", the boy guessed.

"I'm pretty sure the second one is an "E" and the third one is an "R", so that just leaves this last letter", the boy told himself.

"Hmm... I guess the last one is an "O".", the boy concluded.

"So "N", "E", "R" and "O"... Nero...? Is that my name?", the boy wondered aloud.

"Tch, to many questions and not a damn answer in sight, whatever, whether it was my name or not it is now", the boy declared to the empty alley.

"Now to find some clothes that don't remind me of that place. At least I blew it away", Nero told himself happily.

However, unbeknownst to the newly named Nero, he had not only destroyed the facility, but also opened the doors between the human's, devil's, and god's worlds. It was because of the actions of this small boy that the three races began to live together, but the boy couldn't know what he had done so he merely ventured forward wondering where he could obtain a new set of clothes as a light rain began to fall over the city.

"From now on I'll be as free as the rain drops that refuse to let anyone's will control when they fall", the boy said to himself as he made his way through the rain.

It would be some time before the boy realized what he had done.

**A/N: **Well that's all I got for this chapter. It's kinda dark, but it has to be for Nero's behavior to make sense later on... so, yeah. Um, if you want I guess review, but don't hold back at all. I hate it when people try to sugar coat something for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I'm gonna go ahead and have a time skip of about seven years. It seems long even to me, but I don't really want anyone to know what happened in those seven years just yet. Besides that if I have even one chapter for each one of those years I'll go insane from the lack of Shuffle! characters in a Shuffle! fan fic.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shuffle! believe it or not. If I did Asa wouldn't have won at the end of the anime, and there would have been at least one fight scene.

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

Chapter 1: The Deal

"Looks like it's gonna rain again, guess I should get back to that box I call a home", a boy fourteen years of age commented.

He wore a long sleeve black shirt and a pair of black jeans, both of which were riddled with holes and tears. The boy wore no shoes or socks, and a thick layer of dirt covered him from head to toe. While most would be repulsed the boy didn't seem to particularly care about his current state or attire. He merely accepted what little he had as a blessing considering just how different he was from the rest of the world. It didn't take long to realize that having as much magical power as he did was more than an oddity. Most would say it was an impossibility. Since the discovery of his gift, or his curse depending on how the boy looked at it, he had refused to use his power openly. If he ever summoned his power it was a last resort, something that he wouldn't use unless his very life was on the line. While that may seem like a rare occasion for most that wasn't the case for the fourteen year old. He had to use the dark power within him at least once a week. Granted his decision to sleep near a gang's turf wasn't helping the number of near death experiences. He was there first and he was stronger, so why should that area belong to them? After deciding that logic wasn't exactly a gang member's strong suit he found himself at his "home". It was little more than a refrigerator box and a worn out, faded red blanket, but it was his refrigerator box and worn out, faded red blanket. He wouldn't lie though, given the chance he would forsake his box to live in a real house given the chance. Settling down on the floor of his home he pulled a small piece of bread out from under his shirt. He had bought it from the bakery two blocks down, at least that's what he would tell anyone that asked how he had obtained the small morsel. Finishing his dinner, and first meal in five days, in a single bite he looked outside to check the weather. It was poring down rain.

"Seems like rain is good luck for you, huh boy?", an unfamiliar voice inquired.

Looking up the boy found a smiling devil looking at him with interest. His hair had begun to gray in some places and seemed to be pitch black in others. His face was covered in wrinkles, and he had a warm smile on his face. His clothes consisted of a white dress shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes. In his left hand was a gray umbrella protecting him from the downpour of rain. All in all the old man had the appearance of a kindly old gentleman. However, the boy had learned long ago that appearances didn't mean much.

"Who are you old man?", Nero asked forcefully.

"It was raining the day you came to this world wasn't it?", the man asked, completely ignoring the boy's question.

"H-how the hell do you know about that? I'll warn you right now, I'm not the same kid I was back then. I'll kill you right here if I have to.", Nero said, his dark power appearing at its master's threat.

"Oh I'm sure you would, but I haven't come here to fight you. On the contrary, I've come to provide you with a way to get off these streets.", the man said jovially as though he hadn't been threatened with death.

"Oh yeah, and what's in it for you old man?", Nero inquired suspiciously.

"Every month or so I'll perform a few tests, nothing radical mind you, just ordinary tests to see how well your body has adapted to the amount of power it gives off. So what do you say?", the man questioned.

"You're from that facility aren't you? I wont let you ta-"

"No, I am not affiliated with that organization. However, I am intrigued by the results of their research. I want to see your reaction to the three races in a normal setting for a boy your age. So, what is your answer?", the man asked seriously.

"_He may have the answers I've been looking for. The thugs the facility send after me usually don't know more than how to suck ass and die."_, thought Nero

"...If I think your gonna betray me for even a second I'll kill you, got it?", Nero threatened.

"I'll take that as a yes then. So do you have a name?", the old devil said with a smirk.

"Nero.", the boy answered.

"A fitting name, well come along Nero, we have a lot to prepare for. You'll have to be ready for school in just a few years. Oh, and we'll need to teach you Japanese, after all if you're going to be interacting with all three races then you'll need to go to Verbena Academy in Japan, but first things first, you need a shower.", the old man remarked with a laugh.

"The hells a shower?", Nero asked not really expecting an answer.

"Hurry now, the experiment starts in two years, three at the most." the old devil said completely ignoring the boy's question.

**A/N: **Well that's two chapters down. Next chapter will have a three year time skip, and will include actual characters from the Shuffle! series. So that's it for now I guess...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **I posted a poll to decide who Rin should be paired with so please vote.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shuffle! believe it or not. If I did Asa wouldn't have won at the end of the anime, and there would have been at least one fight scene.

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

Chapter 2: A Terrible Start

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP ,BEE- CRUNCH."

"Damn clock... who the hell decided these things were a good idea?", Nero asked his ceiling. Deciding he wasn't going receive an answer in the foreseeable future he decided to take a shower not bothering to remove the black band that covered the tattoo on his neck as he stumbled into the shower in his half-asleep stupor.

After waking himself up with a quick shower he realized he was supposed to be at work by eight o'clock. That was five minutes ago.

"Shit, the boss is gonna chew me out over this.", Nero said, sighing to himself. Deciding that late was late whether it's five or thirty minutes, Nero made no effort to move any faster than he had been. Throwing on his uniform that he would lovingly refer to as, "the ugliest fucking thing he'd ever worn", he sighed again realizing what day tomorrow was.

"_The old devil's 'experiment' starts tomorrow, can't believe he'd go missing right before it started... It can't be a coincidence."_, Nero thought.

"_Verbena Academy huh? Well I'll see what the old devil wanted to test tomorrow I guess.", _and with that thought in mind Nero left his house.

"YOU'RE TWENTY MINUTES LATE YOU LITTLE BRAT!", a large, portly man yelled at Nero.

"I know.", was Nero's nearly emotionless response. It wasn't said in disrespect, it was merely the statement of a boy so socially awkward that it seemed like the correct response to the speaker. Nero's boss didn't realize this though.

"DON'T TALK BACK BRAT, YOU WANNA GET FIRED!", Nero's boss roared.

"No sir.", was all Nero could mumble out in his confusion. After all he was just agreeing with his boss.

"GOOD, THEN GET TO WORK!", bellowed Nero's boss.

"Yes sir", Nero responded.

It was Nero's job to man the cash register. If you asked him to rate the job on a scale from one to ten he'd respond confidently with, "this job is sucking away my will to live, please, have mercy and kill me right here."

Needless to say it wasn't what he wanted to be doing with his last day ignorant to the boring, mundane life of a high school student. However, Nero needed money now more then ever. With his guardian missing he would be forced to eat instant ramen for a long time if he didn't want to end up on the street again, and after discovering the wonder of modern appliances he would never go back to the street, no matter the cost. At this moment Nero's thoughts started to wander. He was currently thinking about the disappearance of his guardian.

"_Hell of a way to find out you just lost the major source of your income. All I got was some letter from one of his lab assistants saying he had gone missing, and just a few days before the experiment was supposed to start too. What are you planning old man?"_, Nero thought coldly.

In truth Nero had never seen the old devil as anything more than a bank and someone to answer the questions he had about his origins, and the old devil never thought of Nero as anything other than a test subject. Before Nero could think further on the matter a cheery voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hi, how are you?", asked a redheaded girl whose eye's shined with happiness and ears were pointed marking her as a god.

"Uh, good...", Nero answered clearly caught off guard by the girl. Then Nero remembered he was at work meaning this girl was talking to him because he needed ring up her purchases.

"Oh, sorry... I didn't make you wait with my daydreaming did I?", is what Nero said as he scanned the girl's purchases , but what he thought was,_ "leave me alone, I have to think."_

"Not at all, I just got here.", was the redhead's response.

"Good... um are you having a party or something...? This is a lot of food... even for an entire family.", Nero asked. He wasn't actually interested in the girl's answer, but he was supposed to talk to the customers to encourage them to return to the store, but now that he thought about the question it wasn't exactly the best thing to ask a teenage girl.

Luckily the girl didn't seem to be offended because she laughed and told him that her dad had a huge appetite. After bagging the girl's goods he decided to ask something he had a genuine interest in, "Hey, um, do you go to Verbena Academy?"

The girl, however, was off in her own little world and with a comment of, "I need to hurry if I want to make it to that sale on toilet paper.", she left.

All Nero could do was sigh in agitation while ringing up the next customer's goods and think, _"do I really have less importance than friggin' toilet paper. Ya know what? I should just stop talking, its not like anyone listens to me anyway."_

"Would you like paper or plastic?", Nero asked the customer.

"Huh, did you ask something?", the clearly brain dead customer asked.

"WHY WONT ANYONE FUCKING LISTEN TO ME. IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I SAY?", Nero yelled at the now terrified, brain dead customer. Only after seeing the look on the customer's face did Nero realize that he had said every word out loud.

"_I am so fired..."_

"_At least I wont have to wear that uniform ever again... what the hell am I thinking? I need that job to pay the rent... I. Am. Fucked."_, this was the thought that had been going through Nero's head for the past hour or so. Although he didn't particularly like the job he could only survive on his savings for so long and he knew it.

"Let's see, I have enough money to be okay for about a month so long as I eat ramen once a day, every day, and a human can live for six days without food. If I can pull off eating once a weak I'll have enough money for six months, give or take. Damn it, I need another job.", Nero thought out loud, his scowl growing larger with each word. As he thought about his latest screw up Nero unlocked the door to his house. It wasn't a castle by any means, but it wasn't a refrigerator box. For that, Nero was grateful.

"_Screw it, I'm to tired to think about this right now. Besides I have school tomorrow. I can't afford to worry about this all night long."_, he thought as he slowly trudged his way to his bed. After throwing his clothes to the ground he lied on his bed, the black choker still around his neck, and stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take him. It never did.

"_I just spent an entire night staring a hole into my ceiling, and I have school today. Somebody kill, please."_,Nero thought in his sleepless desperation. When no one dove through the window with a gun pointed at his head he rolled out of bed. Making his way to the shower leaving the black piece of choker around his neck. After washing his exhaustion away he threw on his clothes for the day. He wore a red short sleeve shirt, a pair of black pants, black Converse high-tops, a black jacket with a single red stripe running down the left side, and the black choker he never removed. He wouldn't be caught dead in Verbena Academy's actual uniform. He had such an adverse reaction to the uniform that the principal had actually decided it was best for everyone if Nero wear what he wanted to school.

"_I suppose I should get going I'm supposed to be there at eight"_, while thinking this Nero looked to one of his replacement alarm clocks, _"and that was five minutes ago..."_

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT. WHY CAN'T ANYTHING GO MY WAY JUST ONCE?", Nero yelled as he sprinted to the academy. Shoving some poor unsuspecting students out of his way he made his way to the principal's office. In his haste he neglected to notice the many students he knocked over outside of the principal's office, all of them male. Nearly tearing the door off its hinges he made his way into the office and noticed five people in the room one of which was a redheaded god.

"_You have got to be shitting me. One of the first people I see here is the one I lost my job over. Okay, just calm down, you lost your job because you don't have any self control... and because you're less important than toilet paper"_, Nero told himself.

"So nice of you to join us Nero-san, now please take a seat and we can begin this meeting. Uh, where is your guardian?", a short, balding man asked.

Nero took his seat next to the strange man wearing a kimono for no apparent reason, "He went missing a few days ago", Nero grumbled.

"Oh I'm so sorry, it must be hard on you...", the blue-haired red-eyed devil girl sitting next to the redheaded god girl said in a concerned tone. However, Nero had no idea why she was so concerned, especially when she didn't even know his name.

"Not really, the old devil never even told me his name, besides the timing is just too coincidental... he's probably just watching his experiment from afar", Nero told the girl in a disinterested voice. The girls gave him a sympathetic, yet sad look.

"What do you mean by watching his experiment?", the devil next to the blue-haired girl, most likely her father, asked.

"It's a secret, in any case why is my life suddenly the most interesting topic. Can we just get this meeting over with?", Nero asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX **MEANWHILE IN A CERTAIN CLASSROOM** XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is everyone?", a brown haired human asked when he took note of the complete lack of any male other than himself.

"They're all outside the principal's office trying to catch a glimpse of the transfer students", answered a girl that appeared to be human, had a chest as flat as a board and had mismatched eyes.

"Shouldn't you be there to Mayumi?", an orange haired girl asked the heterochromia-eyed girl.

"Well I already got pictures of the girls, but the boy never showed up. He must be some kind of delinquent if he's skipping his first day here. So Rin, you wanna see the pictures I got?", Mayumi asked the brown haired boy.

"No, if they're in this class then I'll see them when class starts anyway", Rin responded in a bored voice.

"I guess you don't have to worry about any romantic rivals, huh Kaede?", Mayumi asked the orange haired girl only getting a blush from her in response. At that moment the rest of the class made their way into the room, more than a few of them sporting bruises on their faces.

"All right, butts in seats", a voluptuous woman said on her way in.

"I know you're all excited, but please try to control yourselves, especially you Itsuki. Now come in you three", she said gesturing toward the door.

After hearing the signal to come in Nero made his way to the door, but was forced to wait behind the girl's fathers and stared dumbfounded at the door when they closed it on him and the girls behind him.

"Uh, your dad's do realize the teacher meant us, right?", Nero asked without turning around.

"Heheh, our dads can get a little overexcited sometimes", the redhead, who he had learned went by Sia, answered him.

"So, some coincidence that we all start school today", Nerine, the blue-haired devil, said, attempting to start a conversation.

"That word is coming up too much today, somethings not right", Nero said to himself more than anyone else.

"Are you sure you're okay Nero", Sia asked noticing his disgruntled expression.

"Yeah, just wondering what's going to happen next I suppose", Nero said with a reassuring, yet fake smile.

"_Someone might get hurt if things go the way I think they will. If something does happen I have to be ready to intervene. I wont let what happened to her ever happen again"_, Nero thought while gripping the red of his jacket.

**A/N: **I guess I'll end it there. Next up is Nero and the girls meeting Rin, so it might not be as interesting as I wish it was. Or I could be lying and have a fight scene next chapter. In any case I would really appreciate votes for the poll on who Rin should be paired with because I honestly don't know who to put him with since Sia is going to be with Nero. Can you guess which girl I like the most out of the

Shuffle! Series?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I'm not dead surprisingly enough. Though I think like 2 people have even glanced at this story, so I doubt anyone was sad this story stopped updating. Come to think of it I doubt anyone reads these A/Ns, so in conclusion LALALALALALALALA!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shuffle! believe it or not.

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

Chapter 3: Paranoia

The sound of a rapid, nervous heartbeat filled Nero's ears as he tried to fruitlessly calm his overexcited nerves. Something was going to happen, Nero was certain of this. Just what that something was he had no idea, and it was causing him to overanalyze his surroundings. After studying every crack of every tile he nearly unleashed his power after hearing what sounded like a metal hitting a hard surface followed by a yelp of pain. Nero turned towards the classroom ready to pounce on the potential enemy, and stopped to stare at what could only be described as pure idiocy. It seemed that Sia's father had said something to upset her judging by the large lump on his head and the metal chair in Sia's hand.

"_Well someone got hurt. Just relax, there's no reason to get this worked up over something that might not even happen"_, Nero thought as he willed his heartbeat back to normal.

"Can I introduce the new students now?" the woman Nero assumed would be his homeroom teacher asked. With that Nero quietly entered the room avoiding nearly everybody's attention. With the new students gathered in front of the class the three began to introduce themselves.

Sia began the introductions with, "I'm Lisianthus. I came from the world of the Gods. It's a long name so you can call me Sia."

Nerine proceeded to introduce herself as well. Followed by their father's interrupting Nero's introduction to explain they were the kings of their respective worlds. This little revelation visibly shocked nearly everyone in the room. All Nero could think about was how small his existence must have appeared in that moment. That and how he was suddenly on edge once again.

"And I'm someone that not a single person in this room is listening to", Nero said with a somewhat depressed tone, and as he expected no one had paid his introduction any mind. It bothered him, but it was quickly pushed to the back of his mind. His heart rate was on the rise again, and he couldn't help but feel that someone was staring at him. However, the entire classroom's focus was still on the princesses which meant something potentially disastrous. The three were directed to their seats, and Nero tried to convince himself that he was just overly concerned with what his new classmates thought of him. He wasn't buying it.

By the time lunch had rolled around Nero was a giant bundle of frazzled nerves. Someone was watching him, and they clearly had painted a target on his head. He barely restrained himself from jumping at an approaching student believing it was his stalker. It turned out to be Sia walking towards his desk.

"Um Nero, would you like to join us for lunch?" Sia asked a bit unnerved at the way Nero had acted.

"Why?" Nero asked bluntly. He was socially awkward to begin with. It didn't help that his paranoia was starting to override the few manners he had.

"Well we're all new students, so it would be best if we could make friends quickly, but if you don't want to…"

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous. I guess it wouldn't hurt to get to know some people," Nero said getting up from his desk, and following Sia to a large group of people. It included Nerine and four teenagers he would likely have to remember the names of.

The first of the group to introduce herself was a girl with heterochromatic eyes and gray hair named Mayumi Thyme. She immediately began to demand answers as to why he had mysteriously appeared in class with no one spotting him until long after Ms. Benibara, their homeroom teacher, had started the lecture. Nero merely stated his existence wasn't important enough to be noticed and left it at that. It wasn't an acceptable answer by Mayumi's standards, but Nero had already decided he didn't care about her questions. The next to introduce herself was a girl with orange hair with a red ribbon tied in it. She introduced herself as Kaede Fuyou, and she seemed to be a genuinely nice girl. At the very least she was already more pleasant company than Mayumi who continued to annoy Nero with her apparently never ending questions. The third of the group went by the name Itsuki Midoriba, and was to busy leering at the girls in the group to say anymore than that. Finally, a boy with brown hair and a bored expression introduced himself as Rin Tsuchimi. Out of all of his classmates Rin was probably the only one Nero could see himself getting along with. As far as Nero could tell he was the only normal person in this group.

After introducing himself the group led him to the rooftop where each member began to eat lunch, everyone except Nero. While he was hungry it was the least of his worries at that moment. What was important was locating the source of his paranoia. He began to look to the buildings and roof tops in an attempt to locate the enemy he knew was watching him and his new acquaintances. A sudden flash caught his eye, and Nero knew exactly what was about to happen. Readying his powers he quickly rose to his feet and lashed out with his right hand which had a long blade of his dark energy extending his range intercepting a strike aimed at Sia. Everyone but Nero gawked in disbelief at the terrible turn of events.

"Get out of here; I'll hold this bastard off!" Nero ordered his new acquaintances. It took awhile for the group to process what Nero had yelled, but complied once they had regained their senses. Nero then threw his opponent away from himself. The two combatants stared each other down observing each other for the slightest change in each others' stance. Nero took this time to take in his opponent's appearance. It was covered in featureless, smooth, blue metal and where there should have been hands were to jagged, wicked looking scythes. On its back were four black cords branching from the spinal column to each of its limbs.

"_Well it's definitely a robot from that facility, but why was it after Sia? Wait, dumb question, princesses probably have pretty high ransoms,"_ Nero thought to himself.

"Well since your just hunk of scrap metal I don't need to hold back," Nero said before a dark energy began enveloping his being and spread outward in all directions cutting off any chance his metallic opponent had of escaping. A dark tendril forced its way through the robots chest cavity tearing the four cords in the process.

"At least send something that can put up a decent fight next time you bastards," Nero said quietly to the robot knowing that he was being recorded by said metallic monstrosity.

"It seems he wasn't satisfied with his opponent. Well I'll be sure to make the next one meet your expectations Nero," a mysterious man laughed standing in front of a large monitor displaying the power Nero had unleashed on his robotic adversary.


End file.
